


Praises Pour Like Rain from the Heavens

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, Romantic Fluff, fat reader, lunafreya nox fleuret is soft for fat girls don't @ me, oh my god they were roommates, plus size reader, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Luna's caught off guard by you one evening
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Praises Pour Like Rain from the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“...Oh.” Lunafreya Nox Fleuret loses all sense of rational thought immediately. Her friend, her roommate, her—what are they, exactly, now, anyway? It doesn’t matter, Luna has enough labels to last her a lifetime—Oracle, Princess, sister, peacekeeper, healer—her friend, arguably her best friend, at this point—but oh, so much more, now, isn’t she? 

Luna stares at ______________ as she comes out of the bathroom. Steam billows out behind her, and Luna can smell the sea salt and sylleblossom scent of the specialty soap they’d found together at the downtown boutique—she’s dressed in loose cotton shorts and a sports bra, allowing her soft body to be on display in the privacy of their apartment. Her hair hangs loose and wet around her chubby face, and the fluffy white towel is around her shoulders. 

Her skin is still damp, a few beads of moisture catching in the bright light of the small living room. 

Luna tries not to stare but she can’t help it. “Oh,” she breathes again. 

“Huh?” _______________ meets her gaze. She’s all flushed from the hot shower. Luna thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. 

“You’re beautiful,” Luna can’t help but confess. She drags her eyes up and down that soft, curvy body—the plush stomach that bears snaking stretch marks, the ample breasts hanging low in the cotton bra, the thick thighs pressed together. 

______________ laughs and shakes her head, looking down. “So weird to hear that, coming from you.” 

“Well, it’s true. Do you want me to lie to you?” 

_______________ shakes her head. “Never,” she whispers. 

“Then believe me.” Lunafreya rises from the couch and steps up to her, tucking a wet lock of hair behind her ear. The blush on both of their cheeks is instant, and Luna can’t help but press a chaste kiss to the other woman’s lips. 

“I love you,” ______________ says as she finally gets the courage to look Luna in the eyes. 

Luna smiles brightly at those words, reveling in the tingling sensation she gets from her toes to the tips of her ears, the warmth that spreads from her belly outward, the extra beat of her heart. 

“You’re...you’re home,” the other woman continues, causing Luna’s petite little mouth to fall agape. “When I think of you...it’s like coming home. We could be anywhere in the world—any country or city or anywhere—it wouldn’t matter. It would be home, as long as you were there.” 

“Dear heart,” Luna says as she smiles. How pure can one person get? The princess isn’t sure there’s a limit “You are my one constant in this world. Home is wherever I am with you.” She presses another kiss to _____________’s forehead. 

“You’re my light in the darkness,” _____________ whispers as she embraces Luna’s petite body. 

“It’s amazing how you still give me butterflies,” Luna says as she squeezes her soft partner. “C’mon, it’s been a rough week of classes, dear heart. Let’s watch tv and order pizza.” 

“This is why you’re my favorite,” ____________ giggles as she plops on the couch next to Luna and curls up next to her while the blonde places the online order on her phone. 


End file.
